


The Other Vampire

by RavenEverBlue



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Richmond - Freeform, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenEverBlue/pseuds/RavenEverBlue
Summary: Edmond and Richard have been together for three months now and they are doing surprisingly well together. Even if Edmond doesn’t have a clue what Richard is, and the boy in question keeps his distance sometimes because he seems to be afraid of something, the two get along well.But when a strange individual shows up in Gotham City to work in Gotham General Hospital for a few months, Richard suddenly finds himself not in the center of Edmond’s attention anymore. Edmond would rather be around the nervous, stuttering, mysterious Felix than with him. Richard soon finds himself sinking down a dark hole of despair and loneliness that begins to take a toll on him. And if Edmond doesn’t notice soon it may be too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Life with the stranger I had met in an alleyway had been some of the best moments in my life. Edmond Harpp may have had one of those unlikable personalities on the outside that would send most leaving in an infuriated huff. But on the inside he was a really caring and loving guy. It was true that he had his moments of pure and somewhat frightening rage that sent most fleeing in terror. However, for the most part he was pretty chill.

Our morning routine was fairly simple. I'd get up to find the bed absent of my boyfriend and shuffle to the kitchen to find a cup or five of coffee waiting for me. He'd be sitting on the opposite side of the apartment counter, his head propped up by his hands, watching me closely. His eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender in the early morning. I found that when he was relaxed, or just happy, they were a lighter purple. This morning was no different. 

I'd smile at him and sit across from him on one of the stools. He'd slide a cup to me and I'd down it pretty quickly. Coffee was almost the only thing human made that I could still tolerate. Most other things didn't taste the same anymore. I knew that Edmond felt the same way about human food. He hated most of it, but ate it anyway. Especially if I cooked. No matter how many times I told him to be honest about how it turned out, he always said it was good. I never believed him.

After drinking the coffee he'd slide me another cup. I'd raise a brow, but take it quickly, needing the extra kick it provided. I wasn't good with mornings. And being what I was made them that much more challenging to be awake during the day. However, I had to act like a normal human being. I knew well how Edmond felt about my species. If he found out what I was he may leave. I wasn't willing to risk it. So I did my best to act normal. It appeared to be working. He never questioned it.

"Busy night?" Edmond asked casually-as he often did-in his heavy Russian accent. He hid the accent well when we were out. But when home he freely spoke, sometimes even in Russian. Which I wasn't fluent in, but understood a little.

"Da." I replied, mixing it up a little by speaking in the language itself. This made him smile a little. He didn't smile frequently, but when he did it filled my stomach with butterflies. "Yes, I did have a busy night. Joker was out yet again, this time teamed up with Scarecrow. And I ran into Olivia. She's doing well."

Edmond nodded and slid me another cup of coffee since I had just finished the second. Neither of us spoke again until I finished the fifth and final cup of coffee and stood. It was time to get ready for the day job I had.

To keep things not too complicated, I was in charge of hospital archives at Gotham General for the time being. I had had other jobs, and occasionally switched up where I worked just to keep things interesting. But this job was pretty nice. It was quiet, in a dark room full of boxes upon boxes of death certificates, and smelled of musty, old paper. Some of the documents kept there were significantly old. Some probably dated back to when Gotham City was founded. Managing death certificates also proved useful when your boyfriend was a reaper.

Edmond was a complicated individual. He was a reaper and that meant he killed people that were 'dying'. He somehow sensed, or knew when a person was going to die even if they appeared perfectly healthy. He told me the feeling of death was like being trapped in a cave of darkness that slowly suffocated you. He explained that that was how he felt when he was around someone that would be dead soon. He also has said he's had dreams of people's death. Which is why he doesn't sleep much. Definitely can't be good for him.

I paused as I stood from the counter. I felt his gaze upon me and turned. Edmond was still staring at me from his place at the counter, wearing a look of longing. I noticed his ashy complexion redden slightly. Oh, what was he thinking about? It probably wasn't anything good. I decided to tease him. So I walked over and behind him.

"There a problem?" I asked breathily, exhaling on his pointy ear that slightly protruded through his thick, dark hair.

Edmond shivered and shook his head. I slid my hands down his back, purposely going slowly as they snaked around his waist. I heard a soft groan of my name escape him, but decided to make him say it again.

"What? I didn't hear that..."

"Richard," he groaned, moving his hips a little as I slid my hands into his pants, "please!"

Usually he had me begging for it. Usually he was the one savagely teasing me until I couldn't breathe and was practically screaming at him to do it already. Now it was my turn to tease him. I purposely avoided touching his length by sliding my hands around it to touch his thighs. He clearly didn't appreciate it since he made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper of impatience and desperation. I smirked against the back of his neck before then gently prodding the tip of his hard length with my fingertips. 

His back arched, nearly knocking me over in the process. I felt his hand press over mine through the outside of his pants and force it against his length. For being so impatient I gave it a rough squeeze. Edmond gasped.

"If you're gonna be like that you'll have to suffer longer." I stated, squeezing it again for good measure.

I surprised even myself with my authoritative manner. I was not one to act this way when doing this. But someone pushed it yesterday when he had me pinned down on the bed and did whatever he so desired without the slightest hint of mercy. Now it was my turn to be in charge.

I ran my hand along it slowly, gaining a quicker pace. Edmond moaned, wiggling on the chair like a restless child. I slid my other hand out of his pants and unzipped them. With my hand still around his length I worked it out of his underwear then let it go. I moved back and crawled under the counter to place myself between his legs. 

His length-large and firm-already dripped with pre-cum. I shook my head slightly. "Edmond, you were supposed to wait." 

“I tried.” Was his not-so-convincing excuse. “But- oh!”

He inhaled sharply when I leaned forward and ran my tongue in a slow motion around the tip of it. Once licking all around it, I opened my mouth and closed my lips around the head, still running my tongue in the circular motion. Edmond groaned, digging his fingers against my scalp. I began to suck on his length, taking more and more of it into my mouth until I felt it reach the back. I slid back, then pushed forward, sucking vigorously on Edmond’s length like the hungry animal I was becoming. I had to be careful. Couldn’t get too carried away. I could feel my teeth starting to poke my upper lip.

I groaned myself, shaking my head side to side until he stilled my movements and suddenly forced my head forward so I took him completely. I choked, my eyes widening slightly, and before I could fully react to what was happening, he released down my throat, forcing me to swallow the salty-but not bad-tasting nectar of my partner. His nails digging against my scalp hurt. I flinched. And then I was falling back, his member sliding from my mouth, as he let me go.

I coughed, panting to catch my breath. I could still taste him in my mouth and licked my lips as soon as my heavy breathing slowed. I swallowed once again and crawled out from under the counter. 

“You...” I coughed, throwing a soft glare toward him, “are lucky I love you.”

Edmond slid off the stool to be by my side, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Malen'kiy.” He apologized, only further pushing it by having called me ‘little one’. 

“You know I hate that.” I said with a smile, completely defeating my true feelings of the name. Edmond smiled knowingly. Jerk.

My gaze landed upon the stove clock behind him and I swore, scrambling to my feet. “Shit, I’m late!” 

Like a chicken without a head, I scrambled madly through the kitchen, down the short hall, and into my bedroom to dress. Sat neatly folded on my dresser was my work attire. Nothing fancy; just a simple, red hoodie and black sweats. My work in particular didn’t have a dress code. So they allowed me to wear whatever. 

Once dressed, I stumbled out of the room, slamming my shoulder painfully against the wall opposite my bedroom, and hurried over to Edmond whom waited by the door. It was what he always did. As part of our morning routine we went to work together before he left to go seek out some poor soul to be that month’s target.

I accidentally collided into his firm-but not too firm-chest. He grasped my shoulders and pushed me back, brow raised. 

“Richard,” He said, giving me a once over with his perfect purple eyes, “look at you. You’re all out of breath. Calm down. We’ll get there quickly.” 

I smiled bashfully, looking down. “I.. I know, but-” he cut me off suddenly, pressing his lips against mine. I savored the moment, tasting his plump lips, before he broke away and held open the door. 

“After you, malen'kiy.”

“Edmond!” 

And with that, we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Our routine is our special time. It's our special thing that we share. Just Edmond and myself. Just he and I. Whether we add in an occasional 'fun time', or not it's ours and no one else's. Nobody shares it with is. Nobody interferes with it. So when we were walking down the long corridor of Gotham General to get to the records room, why did I suddenly feel my whole world threatened by the nerdy boy in a lab coat too big for his skinny, little body that stopped us? 

He wasn't much. Sure he was significantly taller than myself, and even Edmond (who wasn't too much taller than me). Sure he did look sorta cute in those large, round glasses that constantly slid down his sweaty nose. Sure his messy, dirty blonde hair did look wild and intriguing. But he still wasn't that interesting. So why was Edmond suddenly so infatuated with him?

I stood back, suddenly invisible to both of them, as Edmond chatted it up with this strange boy. It turns out he's nineteen (much like Edmond himself) and just transferred to Gotham General temporarily from some town I've never even heard of called 'Cherrywood Springs', or something. He was apparently studying to be a coroner/mortician for whatever dump of a town he comes from. And somehow they know each other.

They talk like old friends. Or Edmond does most of the talking, while Felix (that's what he introduced himself as, with for too many f's than necessary) nods uncontrollably. Occasionally he adds a stuttered response. It was immediately clear he wasn't much of a social butterfly by the amount of restless shuffling and general nervousness radiating from him. He was like an elephant surrounded by mice.

I watched Edmond closely, noticing him chuckle in amusement as Felix struggled with a response to what he had been up to recently. This made my stomach twist. Someone else managed to make Edmond laugh. Someone else did what was nearly impossible. Without even trying!

"Well... I... I recently was... was t-transferred here to b-broaden m-my horizons. Th-they said... said a city like th-this-especially G-Gotham-had a high mortality rate."

Know-it all, I thought, glaring at Felix from Edmond's side. I immediately didn't like him. He gave off vibes of intentions I didn't appreciate. He was trying to take Edmond. I just knew it. He was mocking me. I bet the nervous stutter was all an act!

"This is Richard, Felix. He's a close friend of mine."

My heart shattered at those words. My stomach dropped. The air flew from my lungs as if he had just kicked me in the chest. I grasped the wall, feeling my legs quiver. Friend? Friend?! Did he just friend zone me?! We had been together for three months! Weren't we dating?!

"It's n-nice to meet you, Richard." Stutters said, offering me a hand. I stiffened, not shaking it. I noticed something flash through his grey/silver eyes. Curiosity? What could he have possibly been curious about?

Edmond gave me a puzzled look. He must have been surprised by my sudden, unfriendly manner. Usually I greeted new people with a smile and a handshake. It was what my adoptive father taught me. At the moment I didn't much care. I had to leave. Just standing in that hall was suffocating enough. I could feel a lump begin to form in my throat. 

"I... have to get to work." I announced, not even bothering to excuse myself, and began to hurry away. To my complete disappointment Edmond didn't try to stop me.

I stumbled through the record room doors, fumbling with the keycard after having unlocked it, and collapsed onto my knees, completely breathless. The keycard fell from my hand. I stared pathetically down at it, my vision blurring. Don't cry. Don't you DARE cry... But I didn't listen to my scolding thoughts. Droplets of water made a soft 'tip' sound upon the concrete floor. I did nothing to stop the tears that began to flow down my cheeks. I let them fall. I cried until I couldn't anymore.

~~~~~~

Edmond wasn't home when I arrived like he usually was. Normally I'd walk through the door, find him waiting on the couch, run over, and viscously kiss him. Not this time. This time the house was dark, empty, and cold. It was as if someone had thrown a blanket over it. Only Instead of providing the warmth it trapped, it was cold. I numbly shuffled inside and tossed the keys onto the stand by the door.

After we'd kiss he'd suggest we have some 'disgusting human food' for dinner. To which I'd laugh and agree with whatever he was in the mood for. Of course he picked Italian food because he actually liked it. I, however, could never eat it. But that didn't mean I ever disagree with it. We'd eat dinner and I'd leave for nightly patrol. This time, I did not.

I didn't eat dinner. Nor did I change into my uniform for patrol. Gotham was just going to have to deal without Nightwing tonight. They still had Batman anway. I knew they'd be fine. I sat on the couch, staring at the door for the rest of the evening, well into the night. I stayed like that until deducing he wasn't going to be home for a while, and retreated to my room where I them laid awake for hours. When I finally did sleep I was alone and wandering in confusion. 

I woke exhausted the next morning, but hopeful that Edmond was waiting. With a grin, I tossed off the blankets and hurried out of my room to the kitchen. When I got there I froze, my smile fading.

There was no evidence to suggest Edmond had been home at all the entire night. The counter was bare. My coffee cups were not waiting for me. And my boyfriend wasn't stupidly grinning at me and asking how my night of patrol was. Of course, I didn't much feel like patrolling yesterday night. So there wouldn't have been anything to say about it. Not that it mattered. 

My chest ached. There was a sudden absence I wasn't used to about the place. Without Edmond there it felt large, empty, and meaningless. I sunk to my knees, groaning as the pain increased. This was odd. Normally this didn't happen to me. Or when it did it wasn't this bad. It lasted for a few minutes and that was all. Not this time. This time I was beginning to feel really sick. And then I heard keys fiddling with the lock on the door.

I manage to push myself up, exhaling sharply in the hopes to relax. I got to my knees and then my feet, watching as the door opened and a smiling Edmond walked in. My heart sank even lower. 

"Richard!" He exclaimed as if he hadn't seen me for two years, "hey! Sorry I was gone all night. But Felix and I went to a club and before we knew it it was morning. It was actually my idea, but he didn't seem to mind too much. It's that place we went to!"

Each word from his mouth was a sharp kick to the gut. Each happy comment he made increased the pain exponentially. He was with Felix. He and Felix went to our club. Edmond and Felix. I gripped the counter beside me to steady myself as the room began to spin. 

"It's fine." I said through slightly clenched teeth, "I hope you two had a good time."

"Oh, we did! He doesn't know how to dance. So I offered to teach him." Edmond continued, clearly not catching how uninterested I was. "It's actually interesting because I used to hate him."

I didn't care. I didn't care and I didn't want to hear more. With much effort, I turned myself away and began to dizzily make my way down the hall, away from the unusually chipper Edmond. "I have a headache." I announced, massaging my temples as they began to throb, "I'm taking a nap."

"Okay," Edmond replied, not offering anything like usual, "if you need anything just let me know."

"Pfft," I groaned, rolling my eyes irritably, "whatever." And I pushed open the door to hobble inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's like I don't even know him anymore!" I ranted aloud, arms crossed, glaring at the wall opposite us. "He's all of a sudden interested in this guy I don't even know!"

It was later that night, and I was sitting atop a crate inside a warehouse were we were positioned, waiting to bust a group of drug dealers that were supposed to have a meeting in the area. I wasn't feeling completely better, but I was angry and needed some air. So I offered to assist in a bust lead by Batman. 

"Boys are trouble." Olivia answered, not turning around to look at me. She was lookout, and currently watched through a tear in the metal wall with a pair of binoculars before me. Her tone was flat and held irritation. She definitely had experience, and I had seen it first hand. "Just dump him. You can do better."

Her little shadow nodded in agreement from beside her, wearing an expression that represented professionalism, even when everyone knew for a fact she had never dated in her life. But I didn't have the energy to tell Theo off so I just frowned at her.

"Livie is right, Dick. Single is life. Dating is a trap."

I rolled my eyes when Olivia nodded. 

"You don't have a say, Olive. You date someone new every damn week!" I shouted irritably, glaring when several shooshes reached my ears.

"For your information," Olivia began, still not facing me, "I am currently with someone and have been for more than a week. So don't you accuse me of anything." 

I scoffed and turned away. 

"Richard, Olivia, I would appreciate it if you saved this discussion for after the mission." Batman cut in, his voice directly in my ear from the communication device within it. I had almost forgotten he was listening to us. 

"Also," Bruce added, "Olivia is right, Dick. Perhaps this boy is interested in someone else." 

I sighed and looked down. This wasn't helping. If anything it was making me feel worse. My headache was increasing. And the sudden shouts from outside made it worse. 

I would assume we had engaged the drug dealers. Olivia had darted outside and joined in the fighting with the others that had tagged along on the mission. Theo was the only one that remained behind. I knew she wouldn't go out there unless she absolutely had to with Batman being around.

She offered me a crooked, cracked smile from her extensive broken, and occasional missing teeth. The blue streaks within her her shone brightly, illuminating our hiding place. She tugged at her long, blue t-shirt with her gloved hands and tilted her head at me.

"Girls can be nice." She giggled, her cheeks turning bright red. I noticed her heartbeat had sped up. Was she implying something? 

I sighed, shoulders sagging. "I'm not saying they aren't. I... just... I love Edmond." 

Theo gave me a sympathetic look and scooted closer like an eager child. She placed a gloved hand upon my knee and gave it a pat. "Maybe you could talk to him. Tell him how you feel, you know?" 

If only it were that simple...

It was midnight by the time the last thug was rounded up. And we were gathered upon the rooftops (minus Theo. I knew she waited below) to hear how poorly we did. No matter what there was always always a lecture. Something was definitely done wrong, and Batman felt the need to point out each of our faults. So it was a complete surprise when he praised us at how well we handled the mission. 

I lingered once his speech was over to bid Frost Fire and Olivia goodbye for the night. They hugged me and reminded me to call them (because I apparently never do) and then left to do who knew what. Batman and I were all that remained (aside from the scowling Damian standing behind him). I awkwardly nodded before turning to head off, when Bruce stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You... love this boy, right?" He asked, coughing at the end as if it were hard to say. I bit my lip, nodding. "Than you should talk to him about it. If you don't want to lose him, let him know what's wrong. Or... let him go."

The walk back to my apartment was long and never seemed to end. I jumped, launching a grappling hook, and swung effortlessly onto a building before repeating the action. I couldn't shake what Bruce said. Let him go? But I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. 

Once I was back-crawling through the window of our apartment-I finally decided I'd talk to him. I undressed from my hero attire and back in my civilian wear before leaving my room and making my way down the hall. At this time Edmond would be on the couch, waiting to say goodnight to me. 

"Edmond, I have to-" I started to say, but stopped when I saw he wasn't on the couch, and the lights weren't on. Edmond wasn't there. 

I blinked, hoping that I was maybe mistaken and I just couldn't see him. But it didn't change anything. He really wasn't there at all.my headache was back and I stumbled to the floor, the pain doubled from last time. Edmond was gone. He left me. He left me! He... didn't love me! I couldn't breathe. The air was gone; sucked from my lungs like a vacuum. I hadn't heard the door open. I hadn't heard him come in. It wasn't until he was shaking me and yelling things I couldn't hear that I even registered he was there. His words faded into clear speech a moment later. 

"Richard! Holy shit! What happened? Are you okay?! Say something!" 

His voice shook. He sounded distraught and worried. Was he worried about me? Or was he worried about Felix? I grabbed at his shirt, struggling to breathe. I had had panic attacks before. But this wasn't one of them. It felt different. My felt my heart beat painfully a few times before stopping again. 

"It... hurts," I choked out, falling back, "Edmond, kill me! Please! It hurts too much!"

Edmond stared down at me like I lost my mind. I was begging for death, and that was his purpose. He was the bringer of death. I couldn't do this anymore. He would be fine without me. I knew it would just continue to hurt if I kept living like this. I wanted the suffering to end.

"Are you mad? No!" He protested, shaking his head quickly, "I can't do that! No to you!"

"But you love Felix!"

Edmond's eyes grew slightly larger. He suddenly smiled, shaking his head. "I don't love Felix, Richard. He and I knew each other long ago. He's actually a vampire. I'd never be with a vampire."

My soul all about shattered at those words. I felt every inch of me break. If Edmond knew what I was... No. I snatched his hand and held it to my chest, a few inches away from my heart. There was absolutely no point in continuing on if he'd never love me for being what I was. I'd have to hide it forever, and I just couldn't do that.

"Richard, no!" He gasped, trying to yank away. But I held firm (surprisingly). "Stop! I could kill you!"

"Please do it!"

"No,"

"Edmond..."

"Let go!"

“Edmond...”

“You have to let go now!”

“Edmond, I'm a vampire!"

Edmond froze completely. His expression of fear and worry slowly faded into something I couldn't distinguish. He stared at me, no longer trying to pull away. I realized my mistake too late. I yanked his hand down so it was pressed right over my heart. To my complete astonishment, Edmond yanked free. 

We sat there for a moment in complete silence, broken by my gasps and wheezes. He didn't look at me. He stared at the floor before him. His hands shook. It was over. We were over. He'd never truly love me now.

"I... know." Edmond muttered, breaking the silence, facing me, "I know what you are. I always knew."

"But," I wheezed, "you said-"

"I know what I said." He interrupted, "I was wrong. About vampires, that is. You're... not like most of them."

What was that even supposed to mean? And how did he know? When did he find out? How long had he known? My mind was a confusing pool of questions. I opened my mouth to ask, but once more the air escaped my lungs. Edmond shook his head and grasped my shoulders.

“Richard, hey! Hang on. I’m getting you help! Richard?!”

Edmond began to fade from my vision, the world vanishing too. I managed to choke out one last thing before everything was completely gone. 

“Edmond... I love you..”


End file.
